


Dix façons d'être avec toi

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Pirates des Caraïbes [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Discord : Paradisio di Dante, F/M, Fluff, Love, Microfic, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Un chapitre 10 micro fics (330 mots maximum ) sur un même couple ou duo dans des genres différents (donc 10 genres) publiés dans le même chapitre . Rating de K à MA
Relationships: Anamaria & Jack Sparrow, Anamaria/Jack Sparrow, Angelica Malon/Jack Sparrow, Angelica Malon/Philip Swift, Elizabeth Swann & Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow & Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Pirates des Caraïbes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108043
Kudos: 2





	1. Jack & Angelica

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Comme toujours, PoTC ne m’appartient pas !
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un nouveau recueil mettant en scène les personnages de PoTC . Il n’y a pas de liens entre les différents chapitres (ni entre les différentes micro fics, même si parfois, elles peuvent se répondre)
> 
> 10 thèmes au long du recueil :  
> Fluff (mignon)  
> UA! (Univers Alternatif)  
> Angst  
> Dans l'antre de Davy Jones  
> First Time  
> Crossover  
> UST (Unresolved/Unrequired Sexual Tension)  
> CrackFic! (autrement dit du grand n'importe quoi)  
> Smut  
> Love
> 
> Ce chapitre répond également à un certain nombre de défis de l’Enfer de Dante (la liste est en fin de chapitre)
> 
> Sur ce, les premiers entrent en scène !
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1)Fluff**

Jack ne savait pas ce qui l’avait poussé à s’embarrasser de la compagnie de la fille qui marchait à ses côtés, mais à l’instant où il l’avait vue, agenouillée dans cette église, si jeune, si seule, il avait eu envie de la connaitre.

Déployant tout le charme et la galanterie dont il était capable, il l’avait conviée à une promenade, s’attendant à ce qu’elle décline, mais, à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas. Voilà comment il se retrouvait à présent sur le port, flanqué d’une religieuse.

Angelica, sa robe blanche de novice flottant autour d’elle telle une corolle, se retourna vers Jack, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Je n’avais jamais vu l’océan, c’est tellement… beau », lâcha-t-elle, à court de mots.

Emu à son corps défendant, le pirate l’embrassa sous le coup d’une irrésistible impulsion. La future nonne était si jolie qu’il n’avait pas pu résister. Au lieu du recul effarouché devant son audace auquel il s’attendait à demi, Angelica éclata d’un rire cristallin avant de plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche.

C’était sans doute la première fois qu’elle riait ainsi depuis son arrivée à Séville, trois ans plus tôt. Les religieuses goûtaient peu l’amusement.

Lorsqu’il l’entendit exprimer si simplement sa joie, Jack comprit que cette espagnole aussi belle que plantureuse compterait dans sa vie.

**2) UA ! Secte**

Angelica regarda avec adoration le Grand Prophète Jack. Cela faisait des mois qu’elle cherchait à attirer son attention.

Devenir l’Elue, la concubine attitrée de leur guide spirituel, elle en rêvait. Pourtant, en dépit des trésors de séduction qu’elle déployait, il ne la regardait pas. Il n’avait d’yeux que pour Elizabeth, la fille du Gouverneur de l’Etat de Caroline.

Angelica la haïssait, cette catin blonde, indigne de recevoir les attentions de leur prophète. A chaque fois qu’elle voyait son minois délicat, elle avait envie de la rosser jusqu’à ce qu’elle en crève.

« Mettez vos masques de cérémonie, ordonna Jack. L’heure de notre communion est proche. »

Angelica serra les dents tandis qu’Elizabeth, vêtue de la robe de cérémonie bordée d’argent qui signalait son statut particulier, passait parmi eux pour leur distribuer le broc de rhum grâce auquel ils atteignaient l’extase suprême, laissant dans son sillage un délicat parfum de menthe et de citron.

Oubliant la gêneuse, Angelica se tortilla lorsque le Grand Prophète s’arrêta devant elle. Vêtu d’une aube somptueuse, Jack fixa intensément la jeune adepte.

« Angie… Te voilà devenue apte à passer au niveau supérieur, » déclara-t-il au grand plaisir de la jeune femme.

Elle leva ses grands yeux sombres sur le visage entouré de dreadlocks de Sparrow, remplie d’espoir. Un sourire doré lui répondit et il lui désigna une longue robe de velours bleu nuit.

« Revêts-la et rejoins ton apparié. William sera ton compagnon dans le culte du Serpent à Plumes. »

Elizabeth la rejoignit pour l’aider à s’habiller et Angelica dut endurer la brulure de ses lèvres fraiches sur son front tandis que le Prophète en faisait de même pour son promis à quelques mètres d’eux.

« Bois cul sec, ça passera mieux, » lui glissa Elizabeth.

Angelica obéit machinalement et vida sa chope.

Elle s’avança ensuite vers William qui semblait aussi perdu qu’elle et ses yeux s’arrondirent de révérence alors que le Serpent à Plumes lui apparaissait dans sa splendeur.

**3) Angst**

« Je pensais que tu serais contente de me revoir…

— Après avoir disparu brusquement sans la moindre explication ou lettre ? Ça fait des années, Jack… Des années que je t’attends. Pourquoi m’as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi m’as-tu abandonnée ? 

— Je ne sais pas, ça me paraît pourtant évident, murmura Jack. Tout ça, le mariage, les enfants, ce n’est pas pour moi Angelica. »

La jeune femme, visiblement prête à exploser, le toisa.

« Parce que tu crois que j’ai envie de t’épouser et d’avoir des gamins ?» s’étrangla-t-elle presque de fureur.

Un large sourire s’épanouit sur les lèvres du pirate.

« Nous sommes d’accord ! Je ne t’aime pas, mais j’aime faire l’amour avec toi alors… qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour passer dans ta chambre, trésor ? »

La jeune femme se décomposa.

« Pourquoi être revenu si c’est pour me faire souffrir ? » 

Le pirate eut la bonne grâce de sembler contrit avant de renouer avec son insolence coutumière.

« Je passais dans le coin et je me suis demandé ce que tu devenais. Mais je décèle dans ta fureur que ma présence est indésirable… »

Sur ces mots, Jack vissa de nouveau son tricorne sur son crâne et Angelica frémit. Elle allait le perdre. A nouveau. Et cette fois, il ne reviendrait jamais. Faisant fi de son orgueil, elle gémit.

« Je suis désolée, ne pars pas. »

**4) Dans l’Antre de Davy Jones**

Angelica regarda autour d’elle et exhala un faible soupir de soulagement en ne voyant rien de plus que du sable à perte de vue.

Ainsi, c’était cela, le fameux Purgatoire de Jones. Pour l’instant, cela n’avait rien d’aussi horrible que l’endroit qu’on lui avait dépeint…

« Bugger… Angelica ? »

La jeune femme s’immobilisa net en reconnaissant la voix de l’homme qui l’avait trahie et bafouée des années plus tôt. Alors qu’elle se préparait à prononcer ses vœux, elle avait rencontré Jack Sparrow et n’avait pas tardé à succomber à son charme. Elle était tombée amoureuse et au lieu de garder sa virginité intacte pour Dieu, elle s’était offerte au pirate le temps d’une nuit.

Elle pensait que leur couple durerait éternellement et qu’il l’épouserait…

Mais, lorsque le lendemain de leur étreinte, elle avait gravi les escaliers menant à la petite chambre dans laquelle il s’était installé, elle l’avait trouvé assis sur le lit, la tête rousse d’une catin s’activant entre ses jambes.

Jamais elle n’avait pu oublier les râles immondes qu’il poussait alors que la fille lui dispensait du plaisir.

« _Oui, trésor, c’est bon… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi…_ »

Les mêmes mots que ceux qu’il lui avait adressé la veille…

Désemparée, Angelica avait fui et était retournée au seul endroit qu’elle connaissait : le couvent.

Hélas, sa souillure avait été rapidement découverte et les sœurs l’avaient chassée ne lui laissant pas d’autres perspectives que la prostitution ou la piraterie. Elle avait choisi la seconde option… Ce qui l’avait amenée ici, droit au Purgatoire.

« Avoue que j’t’ai manqué, » déclara un Jack aviné.

Une éternité aux côtés de l’homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur et qu’elle haïssait autant qu’elle l’aimait. C’était la pire chose au monde.

« Du rhum ? » proposa Jack avec un sourire éclatant.

Oui, décidément, cela risquait d’être long…

**5) First Time**

C’était la première fois que Jack se retrouvait sur une île et, comble de malchance, il fallait que ce soit avec Angelica… Ils étaient ennemis depuis que Jack avait fait en sorte qu’elle soit renvoyée du couvent dans lequel elle gaspillait sa beauté.

Jurant de se venger, elle l’avait traqué sur les sept mers et, à la faveur d’une étourderie de l’homme de garde, elle était parvenue à s’introduire à bord du Pearl.

A partir de ce moment, des choses étranges s’étaient déroulées : manifestations surnaturelles, disparition de rhum… Cela avait fini par taper sur le moral de l’équipage et ils s’étaient mutinés. En dépit des efforts de Barbossa pour l’aider en exhibant la passagère clandestine, Jack avait été débarqué au large de l’île, Angelica avec lui.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un vague dégout.

« Satisfaite ? »

Un regard noir lui répondit.

( ) ( )

Trois jours… Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils végétaient sur cette île.

Nerveuse, Angelica ne cessait d’arpenter la plage de long en large et Jack soupira.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? l’interrogea-t-elle tout à trac. Pourquoi tu as ruiné ma vie ?

— Trésor, tu n’étais pas faite pour toutes ces bondieuseries… »

Elle ne répondit pas, consciente qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort… A présent qu’elle avait gouté à la vraie vie, elle ne retournerait sous aucun prétexte au cloitre.

« Et puis, poursuivit Jack. J’avais aussi terriblement envie de passer du temps avec toi… »

Elle le fixa, cherchant à évaluer sa sincérité. Elle croisa le regard caressant du pirate et frissonna.

« Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je veux t’embrasser ou te tuer.

— Puis-je choisir ? » susurra Jack avant de refermer ses bras autour de la jeune femme, unissant leurs lèvres en un baiser.

**6) Crossover (Game of Thrones)**

Angelica plissa les yeux et leva le visage vers le ciel obscurci par un immense nuage noir. Jack roula des yeux effarés autour d’eux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive mais je propose que nous fassions la seule chose raisonnable : fuir ! »

Agacée par sa couardise, Angelica lui adressa un coup d’œil méprisant.

« Quand je pense que je me suis crue amoureuse de toi… Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Tu n’es rien d’autre qu’un lâche, un pirate de pacotille, un…

— Le plus beau avec les histoires d’amour, c’est le début… ironisa Jack, vaguement vexé. Quant on ne se connait pas encore. Crois-moi, Angie, j’en ai autant à ton service, tu es… »

Le bruit d’un froissement d’ailes les interrompit et ils se retournèrent tous deux, à peine surpris de découvrir un dragon duquel descendit une femme aussi jeune que blonde.

L’inconnue les toisa et un sourire séducteur s’épanouit sur les lèvres de Jack en découvrant sa beauté.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? les interrogea Daenerys d’un ton dur. Est-ce Cersei qui vous envoie ? »

Angelica, agacée par l’intérêt que Jack ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler, rétorqua.

« Ça serait plutôt à toi de te présenter, gamine. »

Daenerys plissa les yeux, furieuse.

« Dracarys ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Immédiatement, l’énorme dragon que, toute à sa jalousie, Angelica avait oublié, exhala un panache de flammes sur la pirate, la grillant net.

Un couinement échappa à Jack et il se tourna vers Daenerys.

« J’étais pas avec elle, s’empressa-t-il d’affirmer. Rien à voir, je passais par là… Je vais juste… 

— D’où viens-tu ?

— D’un… bateau ? tenta Jack.

— Tu es un Fer-Né ?

— Non, mais je peux l’être si ça vous arrange », affirma Jack.

Daenerys hésita puis un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sembles débrouillard. Je t’enrôle. »

Jack coula un regard inquiet vers le dragon puis s’inclina profondément.

« A votre service, ma Reine. »

**7) UST**

Jack recula alors qu’Angelica lui présentait l’homme qui l’accompagnait.

« Bugger… lâcha-t-il.

— Le Père Swift est là pour célébrer notre mariage, se réjouit la belle brune.

— Je ne me rappelle pas que nous ayons parlé de ça, couina Jack. Et, trésor en dépit de notre entente et de… »

Le visage d’Angelica se brouilla et il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Angie. Je t’aime, mais je ne peux pas rester. Ni t’épouser. »

Cette fois, la fureur envahit les traits de la belle espagnole.

« Jack… Tu as promis et je t’ai laissé m’embrasser. C’est là que je t’ai dit que notre histoire n’irait pas plus loin tant que nous ne serions pas unis sous le regard de Dieu. J’espère que tu ne vas pas oser prétendre que tu ne t’en rappelles pas. 

— Le pont des souvenirs est toujours désolant, les soleils d'avenir sont plus ou moins brillants, rétorqua le pirate avec aplomb.

— Quoi ? réagirent au même moment Angelica et le prêtre.

— A quoi bon ressasser le passé quand le futur nous attend. Séparément, ajouta Jack avant de commencer à courir en direction de son navire sous les yeux écœurés de la jeune femme.

— Tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça cette fois ! hurla la jeune femme. C’est toi qui as tout fait pour me séduire ! Je n’ai jamais voulu t’aimer !

— Alors, arrête de le faire », lui cria Jack sans ralentir sa course éperdue.

La fille qui réussirait à enchaîner Jack Sparrow avec un simple baiser n’était pas encore née, foi de Capitaine !

**8) CrackFic !**

Angelica écarquilla les yeux, sa consternation grandissant à mesure qu’elle découvrait les différentes vignettes composant son couple avec Jack.

« Oh mon dieu... Je suis devenue aussi niaise que toutes ces filles dans les romans à l'eau de rose... C'est un cauchemar. »

Elle se tourna vers Jack, curieuse de connaitre son opinion.

« En même temps, trésor, on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses preuve de discernement dans On Stranger Tides… Te sacrifier pour ton prétendu père… »

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir.

« Bon, comment on sort d’ici ? »

Au lieu de l’aider à chercher une issue, le pirate s’assit sur le sol et s’empara de la bouteille de rhum qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Connaissant l’auteure, on est là pour un bout de temps… » déclara-t-il en portant le goulot à sa bouche.

Angelica grinça des dents avant de se résigner. S’il fallait supporter cinquante et une vignettes… autant le faire en étant complètement saoule !

**9) Smut**

Angelica, tremblante dans sa tenue virginale fit face à Jack. Dès l’instant où elle avait accepté de le suivre, désertant ses devoirs religieux, elle avait su que cela allait se terminer ainsi. Le pirate était trop beau, trop attirant pour qu’elle songe à honorer ses vœux de chasteté plus longtemps… Pourtant, maintenant que le moment de renoncer définitivement à son enfance était arrivé, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de la peur.

Sentant sans doute son angoisse, Jack l’embrassa profondément, avec plus de tendresse qu’il n’en offrait d’ordinaire à ses conquêtes. Tout en jouant avec sa langue, il défit lentement les boutons de l’affreuse robe de novice qu’Angelica portait. Cette dernière ne put retenir un gémissement paniqué en sentant l’air frais caresser sa peau nue et amorça une protestation.

« Chuuuut. Tout va bien se passer, » lui promit le pirate.

Les mains de Jack entreprirent une lente caresse sur le corps de la jeune femme et un long frisson la secoua lorsqu’il remonta jusqu’à sa poitrine offerte, ses doigts titillant ses tétons érigés.

()()

Le pirate était en elle et, passé les premiers instants douloureux qui avaient fait d’elle une femme, Angelica n’avait plus éprouvé qu’un plaisir délicieux qui montait crescendo en elle. Elle gémit lourdement :

« Oh Seigneur….

— Tu peux m’appeler Jack aussi, » s’amusa le pirate, haletant sous l’effet de sa propre jouissance.

Une fois l’acte dûment consommé, Jack roula sur le côté, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le cœur battant, Angelica se pelotonna contre lui, rassasiée. Une chose était certaine : cette première fois ne serait pas la dernière !

**10) Love**

Ils avaient mis du temps à se trouver, mais, contre toute attente après s’être aimés, déchirés, fuis, affrontés, ils avaient dû se rendre à l’évidence : ennemis ou amants, ils ne pouvaient se passer l’un de l’autre.

Les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, Angelica observa Jack se lever à la dérobée et soupira.

« Je croyais qu’on en avait fini avec tout ça… »

Le pirate s’immobilisa et baissa la tête.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, je compte revenir. J’ai juste un petit, tout petit détail à régler, une broutille somme toute mais… 

— Laisse tomber Jack. A ce stade, je voudrais juste que, pour une fois, tu me dises la vérité. 

— Je ne mens pas ! » s’insurgea le pirate.

Il s’approcha d’elle d’une démarche chaloupée.

« Je te jure de revenir, » déclara-t-il brusquement sérieux, avant de l’embrasser.

Le gout du rhum encore sur les lèvres, Angelica soupira.

« Comment pourrais-je encore te croire ? Depuis que je te connais tu n’as fait que me mentir. »

Jack la fixa intensément puis arracha le compas qu’il portait à sa ceinture et le déposa entre les mains de la jeune femme.

« C’est mon bien le plus précieux après le Pearl. Je veux que tu le gardes pour moi en attendant mon retour. »

Stupéfaite, Angelica baissa les yeux sur le boitier sombre qui reposait au creux de sa paume.

« Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Tu es prêt à me donner ton compas ?

— Prêter, pas donner, s’empressa de corriger Jack. Mais… oui. Angie, je ne mens pas. Je reviendrai vers toi parce que… »

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du pirate et lui sourit.

« Moi aussi. »


	2. Jack & Anamaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici mon second couple !
> 
> Vous trouverez la liste des défis auxquels il répond en fin de chapitre ^^
> 
> J’espère que cette vignette vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

****

**1 )Fluff**

Anamaria enveloppa Jack de sa veste pendant que le pirate retrouvait enfin la sensation de la barre de son précieux navire sous ses doigts. Il frissonna légèrement lorsque la lourde étoffe se posa sur son dos et la jeune femme au bandana jaune se troubla.

« Jack ? Tout va bien ? »

Il tourna un regard las vers elle.

« Les geôles de Port Royal se sont montrées fidèles à leur réputation, » se borna-t-il à répondre.

Comprenant implicitement ce qui était arrivé au fringuant capitaine, Anamaria glissa sa main le long du bras de Jack.

« Suis-moi, » souffla-t-elle.

Une fois dans la cabine du capitaine, Anamaria s’empara d’un broc d’eau et ordonna.

« Enlève ta chemise. 

— Je pensais que ça mettrait plus de temps pour que tu me pardonnes, ma belle, » plaisanta Jack en s’exécutant avec une légère grimace de douleur.

La jeune femme roula des yeux en signe d’agacement avant de tremper un chiffon d’une propreté douteuse dans l’eau claire. Avec des gestes aussi doux que tendres, elle entreprit de laver le sang sur le dos de Jack, tamponnant les blessures laissées par le fouet avec précautions.

Une fois qu’elle eut terminé, ils échangèrent un long regard, l’un de ceux qui en disait plus que n’importe quel mot.

**2) UA ! (Et si Jack s’était évadé sans l’aide de Will ou d’Elizabeth à la fin de La Malédiction du Black Pearl)**

Trouver le cachot dans lequel Jack était enfermé avait été un jeu d’enfant pour Anamaria, venir à bout des gardes un peu moins aisé… Mais, elle avait réussi et se trouvait face au pirate. Jack plissa des yeux en la reconnaissant.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? » rétorqua la jeune femme tout en cherchant comment forcer la serrure.

Jack s’approcha des barreaux.

« C’est une serrure à double je sais plus quoi, il suffit de faire levier, tiens avec ce bout de bois ! » s’enthousiasma-t-il.

La jeune femme marmonna quelques imprécations avant s’exécuter.

« Dépêche, dépêche, dépêche, » répéta Jack, nerveux.

Anamaria lui lança un regard chargé d’acrimonie.

« Si ma méthode ne te convient pas…

— Non, non ! Continue, prend tout le temps qu’il faut… Mais pas trop quand même », murmura le pirate.

Il fallut encore plusieurs angoissantes minutes pour venir à bout de la porte du cachot.

Une fois, Jack sortit, Anamaria lui désigna un paquet de vêtements.

« Enfile ça, vite !

— Je ne peux pas porter cet accoutrement ! protesta le pirate. Avec ça on dirait un soldat, blahhhhh. »

Sans se soucier de ses protestations, Anamaria défit la ceinture du pirate.

« J’ai toujours su que tu devais être le genre de fille à aimer les menottes et tout ça, mais… 

— Cesse de faire le bouffon et habille toi. Je dois te faire sortir d’ici, » le coupa Anamaria.

Le pirate obéit et les deux complices se dirigèrent vers la sortie, le visage dissimulé par leurs chapeaux.

« Essaie de marcher normalement, » pesta Anamaria.

Contre toute attente, ils se retrouvèrent à l’air libre. Là, Jack se tourna vers Anamaria.

« J’savais que tu finirais par me céder… On craque pour le vieux Jack, hein.

— Non. L’amour se mérite et tu ne mérites pas le mien. Avance maintenant, » soupira Anamaria.

Elle sentit qu’elle allait rapidement regretter d’avoir sauvé le pirate de la corde.

**3) Angst**

Anamaria regarda Jack avec agacement.

« Pourquoi on avance plus ? »

Le pirate se tourna vers elle, le visage grave.

« Personne n'a jamais dépassé cette crique.

— Pourquoi ?

— N'as-tu pas entendu l'histoire ? »

Certaine qu’elle allait le regretter, Anamaria secoua la tête et Jack darda ses prunelles sur elle.

« On dit que le fantôme d’un conquistador y attend tous ceux qui auront l’audace de déranger son repos… 

— Et qu’il les tue sauvagement, renchérit Gibbs avec une mimique évocatrice.

— Il les fait mourir de peur », corrigea Jack.

Abasourdie, Anamaria les fixa tous les deux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces idioties ? Ce n’est qu’une légende, sans doute inventée par des trafiquants pour être tranquilles.

— La plupart du temps, les légendes sont vraies », observa Jack.

La jeune femme soupira.

« Donc, tu ne comptes pas avancer… Et si je vais jusqu’à la crique et que j’en reviens ? On pourra bouger ? » s’agaça-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers une chaloupe.

Catastrophé, Jack et Gibbs se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

« Non, non, non, faut pas faire ça ! balbutia Jack.

— Faut pas, » répéta Gibbs.

Pestant entre ses dents contre ces imbéciles superstitieux, Anamaria monta dans la chaloupe.

( ) ( )

Anamaria pénétra dans la crique, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comme elle le pensait, il n’y avait absolument rien ici. Elle se redressa dans la chaloupe et s’apprêtait à faire signe aux occupants du Pearl lorsqu’un hululement terrifiant la cloua sur place. Un brouillard épais se leva autour d’elle et Anamaria gémit alors qu’une silhouette spectrale s’approchait d’elle. Les orbites vides du fantôme croisèrent son regard et la jeune femme se pétrifia.

( ) ( )

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées lorsque la chaloupe ressortit de la crique. Le cœur lourd, Jack ordonna qu’on la récupère et son regard se voila brièvement en découvrant le cadavre aux cheveux blanchis de terreur de la jeune femme.

**4) L’Antre de Davy Jones**

« Oh, tu es en vie !

— Cache ta joie, pesta Anamaria à l’adresse de Jack.

— Tu as disparu si vite après Port Royal, qu’en toute honnêteté, je te croyais morte. Quoi que si tu es là… »

Anamaria leva les yeux au ciel. Elle qui pensait rester seule à jamais dans le Purgatoire de Jones, elle en était pour ses frais.

« Comment t’as atterri ici ? » demanda-t-elle au pirate.

A sa grande surprise, Jack se décomposa et, au lieu de lui répondre, il commença à avancer dans le désert.

« Où vas-tu ? s’étonna Anamaria.

— Chercher du rhum.

— Il n’y en a pas, crois-moi je végète ici depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir.

— Impossible, lâcha Jack. Tous les chemins mènent au rhum. Il y en a donc ici, CQFD. »

Suprêmement agacée, Anamaria lui emboita le pas. Elle avait passé assez de temps dans l’Antre de Jones pour savoir que toute compagnie était bonne à prendre. Même celle de Jack Sparrow.

**5) First Time**

Son premier navire... Enfin !

Anamaria n’en revenait pas d’y être arrivée. Après des années de labeur, de rapines et d’économies de bout de chandelle, elle possédait enfin son propre bateau. Certes, il n’était pas très imposant, mais il était à elle.

Radieuse, elle s’écarta pour le contempler.

« Magnifique bâtiment, déclara une voix dans son dos. Qui en est le Capitaine ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa le regard envoutant d’un homme aux yeux couverts de khôl.

« C’est moi, depuis aujourd’hui, » ne put-elle s’empêcher de se vanter.

L’inconnu lui adressa un large salut

« Aussi belle que son navire… Capitaine Jack Sparrow, se présenta-t-il. Tu dois avoir soif. Ou envie de fêter l’événement… Me permettrais-tu de t’offrir une pinte de rhum ? »

Le sourire de Jack était si séducteur qu’elle ne songea pas à refuser.

( ) ( )

Calée contre le torse de Jack, Anamaria porta la bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres. Les cadavres des crevettes grillées qui leur avaient servi de repas jonchaient le sol et elle songea fugacement qu’elle devrait nettoyer le pont avant de reprendre la mer. La main du pirate se posa négligemment sur l’épaule de la jeune femme, effleurant sa poitrine et le cœur d’Anamaria accéléra. Jack était véritablement un bel homme et elle sentait quelque chose de nouveau s’éveiller en elle.

Les lèvres du pirate se posèrent sur les siennes et la jeune femme perdit pied….

( ) ( )

Le bruit des vagues et un mal de crâne dû à une gueule de bois d’anthologie réveillèrent Anamaria. Nauséeuse, elle songea qu’il était étrange qu’elle ne sente pas le bateau bouger sous elle avant de réaliser qu’elle se trouvait sur le quai, allongée à même le sol.

« Où est mon bateau ? bredouilla-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse. Et Jack ? »

Un marin qui passait là la contempla avec pitié.

« Sparrow ?

— Oui !

— Désolé ma grande, mais je doute que tu revoies un jour l’un ou l’autre. »

**6) Crossover (Autant en emporte le vent)**

Tara, la célèbre plantation des O’Hara apparut à l’horizon et Anamaria grimaça.

« T’es sûr de toi, Jack ? Cette idée ne me plait pas trop. »

Son complice et compagnon lui adressa un sourire fourbe.

« De l’or et des bijoux, de quoi nous mettre à l’abri pendant un bon moment… »

Tout en parlant, il réajusta le fichu dont il avait affublé la jeune femme sur son crâne. Nerveuse, Anamaria se dandina.

« C’est facile à dire pour toi… Tu ne risques pas grand-chose si tu te fais prendre. Mais moi, c’est les champs de coton qui m’attendent et »

La bouche de Jack s’écrasa sur celle d’Anamaria, lui imposant le silence.

« Fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, » promit-il.

( ) ( )

Les O’Hara étaient des personnes charmantes… Gérald, le père, était d’une naïveté confondante et sa femme Ellen la gentillesse personnifiée… Tout se déroulait comme prévu pourtant Anamaria était sur le qui-vive…

La fille aînée, Scarlett, était d’une beauté renversante avec sa taille fine et ses yeux de chat. Jack était de toute évidence tombé sous le charme, et Anamaria serra les poings. En dépit du sourire doux que la jeune fille affichait, elle la trouvait sournoise. Il faudrait s’en méfier.

« C’te honte d’voi une nég’sse r’garder son mait’ comme ça ! »

La voix désapprobatrice de la Mama des filles O’Hara fit tressaillir Anamaria et attira l’attention de Scarlett. Les fossettes de la jeune fille se creusèrent et un éclat cruel s’alluma dans ses yeux, tandis qu’elle se tournait vers Jack.

« Il faudrait que vous restiez jusqu’au pique-nique des Wilkes, Capitaine Sparrow. »

Littéralement envouté, Jack hocha la tête et Mama fixa Anamaria.

« Personne résiste à Mamzelle Scarlett… Alors c’est pas la pein’ d’fair’ ces yeux là. Va aider les aut’ à la cuisin’ »

Anamaria obéit tout en jetant un dernier coup d’œil à Jack mais il était trop occupé à dévorer Scarlett des yeux pour s’en apercevoir...

**7) UST**

Elizabeth Swann se tourna avec méfiance vers Anamaria. La pirate ne dissimulait pas son hostilité à l’égard de la jeune femme et la fille du Gouverneur commençait à en avoir assez.

« Puis-je connaitre les raisons de votre animosité à mon égard ? »

Anamaria lui adressa un regard mauvais et la jeune fille reprit avec agacement.

« Vous ne m’aimez pas alors qu’on ne se connait pas, pourquoi ? 

— J’avais compris la première fois, » rétorqua Anamaria tout en coulant un regard en direction de Jack.

Elizabeth ne put réprimer un mouvement de surprise.

« C’est à cause de Jack ? Vous êtes jalouse ?

— Je l’aime. Rectification. Je l’aimais », lâcha Anamaria d’un ton rogue.

Les lèvres d’Elizabeth s’étirèrent en une ébauche de sourire puis elle se reprit.

« Bien sûr… En tous cas, sachez que vous n’avez rien à craindre de moi. Cet homme est trop méprisable, sale et, et…

— Je crois que j’ai saisi l’idée, Miss Swann », intervint Jack tout en fixant Anamaria.

Comprenant qu’il valait mieux les laisser, Elizabeth recula et Jack s’adressa à Anamaria.

« Alors ? »

La pirate pesta entre ses dents.

« D’accord. C’est vrai. Je t’aime et j’en suis malade. »

Le cœur battant, elle attendit et Jack évita son regard.

« Ecoute, aussi flatteur que ce soit, surtout après euh ce malheureux incident qui a causé l’emprunt de ton bateau.

— Le vol, Jack ! Tu me l’as volé ! » ragea Anamaria.

Il balaya l’argument d’un geste.

« Broutilles, la vérité c’est que tu ne peux pas me résister. Mais, c’est impossible… Mon seul et unique amour est la mer. »

Aussi dépitée qu’humiliée, Anamaria lui tourna le dos et s’éloigna à grands pas, furieuse de s’être laissée aller à lui ouvrir son cœur.

**8) CrackFic**

« Je ne comprends pas ce que je fous dans cette vignette, pesta Anamaria. Je suis un des personnages qu’elle aime le moins.

— Elle a besoin de me shipper avec le plus de personnages possibles, éructa Jack entre deux gorgées de rhum.

— ??? Tu n’y arrives pas tout seul ? Le Légendaire Jack Sparrow aurait-il perdu de son pouvoir de séduction ? le taquina Anamaria.

— En vrai, trésor, je me suis même fait virer de l’épisode six… »

Anamaria grimaça.

« Dur…

— Fais pas semblant de compatir, Anamaria. »

La pirate s’approcha de lui et l’embrassa avec une tendresse évidente.

« Ne t’en fais pas… Tant qu’il s’écrira des histoires sur toi, tu seras à jamais l’Immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow dans le cœur des fans, alors que mon personnage, on s’en souvient à peine…

— C’est toi qui es partie !

— Jouer les faire valoir pour Elizabeth Swann pendant un film m’a suffi, merci. Mais, je compte bien profiter de ces dix petites vignettes pour terminer ce qu’on a commencé… »

Sur ces mots, elle referma ses bras autour de son pirate d’amant. Au moins, dans ce monde, il n’y avait que Jack et elle (enfin, exception faite de UST mais l’auteure avait toujours été obsédée par la petite garce pourrie gâtée qui était soi-disant l’héroïne de l’histoire).

**9) Smut**

« Je te hais ! Tu n’es qu’un sale voleur ! » hurla Anamaria dans la cabine du Black Pearl.

Jack soupira lourdement. Des heures, cela faisait des heures que la jeune femme ruminait sans cesse la même chose.

« D’accord ! hurla-t-il à son tour. Je suis désolé. C’est bien ça que tu voulais entendre ? »

Décontenancée par son éclat soudain, Anamaria le considéra sans un mot et le pirate se leva.

« A présent que ce malentendu est éclairci, si nous passions à la véritable raison de ta présence ici, Ana… »

La jeune femme frissonna alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle d’une démarche féline, hypnotisée par la lueur affamée qu’elle lisait dans son regard. D’un mouvement souple, le pirate la hissa sur la table et défit ses braies d’une main.

« Je te hais, » gémit Anamaria alors qu’il se poussait en elle.

Jack se contenta d’étreindre ses hanches avec plus de vigueur et un cri échappa à la jeune femme et elle se cambra.

« Dis-le, haleta Jack.

— Tu me prends si bien, » bafouilla Anamaria toute à son plaisir.

Oui. Elle haïssait Jack Sparrow. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle aimait le sexe avec lui. Plus que tout.

**10) Love**

La plus belle phrase d’amour est dite dans le silence d’un regard.

C’était ce qu’Anamaria ne cessait de se répéter, les yeux dans ceux de Jack. Contrairement à ses habitudes frustres, le pirate avait organisé le parfait rendez-vous. Tout d’abord il l’avait emmenée à terre, elle et juste elle… Puis jusqu’à cette cascade où ils se baignaient désormais. Les lèvres de Jack épousèrent les siennes puis il lui tendit un fruit de la passion dans laquelle la jeune femme mordit avec gourmandise, du jus coulant sur son menton.

La langue de Jack vint recueillir le nectar sucré et Anamaria ferma les yeux. Elle était heureuse. Enfin.

La voix de Jack la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Trésor, il y a une grotte ici ! »

La jeune femme réprima un soupir las. Avec Jack il y avait toujours quelque chose, une raison quelconque de partir à l’aventure et de s’attirer des ennuis au passage.

Pourtant, elle s’empressa de le rejoindre devant la caverne froide et sombre.

La plus belle preuve d’amour est de soutenir l’autre. Quand bien même il se comporte invariablement stupidement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liste des défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante auxquels ce défi répond :
> 
> Mot du jour : 14/07/2020 : Bateau  
> Prompt du jour : 22/06/2020 : "Oh, tu es en vie.""Cache ta joie."  
> Lieu du jour : 04/01/2021 Le Purgatoire de Davy Jones  
> Célébrité du jour : 24/12/2020 : Zoe Saldana  
> Personnage du jour : 04/01/2021 : Jack Sparrow  
> La faune et la flore du jour : 23/12/2020 : La crevette  
> Citation de la semaine : 07/07/2020 Tiré de Grey's Anatomy "Je l'aime. Rectification. Je l'aimais"  
> Couleur de la semaine : 17/10/2020 : Jaune  
> Fandom de la semaine : Pirates des Caraïbes  
> Horoscope : Scorpion : Prompt : -Personne n'a jamais dépassé cette crique.  
> -Pourquoi?  
> -N'as-tu pas entendu l'histoire?"  
> Mignonnerie de la semaine : 26/12/2020: A lave le dos de B  
> Mot inconnu de la semaine : du 17/12/2020: Acrimonie  
> Livre de la semaine : du 19/01/2021 au 25/01/2021 :Autant en emporte le vent de Margaret Mitchell  
> Fruit et légume de la semaine : du 15/11/2020 au 21/11/2020 : Le fruit de la passion  
> L'objet de la semaine : 09/01/2021 : Une table  
> Emotion de la semaine : du 12/01/2021 au 18/01/2021 : Nerveux  
> Belle parole du mois : 15/06/2020"La plus belle phrase d'amour est dite dans le silence d'un regard"  
> De secondaire à principal : Anamaria (PoTC)  
> Un défi pour soi-même ou pour les autres :Ecrire une microfic  
> Missing Moment : Ecrire sur le vol du bateau d'Anamaria par Jack (PoTC)  
> 1001 Situations : 62 : Un personnage A et un personnage B vont se baigner à la cascade et y découvre une grotte.  
> Alphabet des personnages : J comme Jack Sparrow  
> Alphabet des thèmes : C – Cachot  
> Cap ou pas cap : n°1144 : briser le 4e mur dans une fic  
> Foire aux couples : 496 : Jack Sparrow/Anamaria  
> Foira aux baisers : 12 : Un baiser sur un bateau   
> Bestiaire fantastique : CREATURE 77 : Fantôme  
> Foire aux folles actions : 320 : Avoir une gueule de bois  
> Foire aux duos 195 : Jack Sparrow & Anamaria  
> Foire aux façons de mourir 48 : Mourir de peur  
> Foire aux personnages 170 : Jack Sparrow  
> Foire aux Morts : 50 : Anamaria (PoTC)  
> Je casse ton fan dom : Cassons Pirates des Caraïbes, La Malédiction du Black Pearl : Jack parvient à s’échapper sans l’intervention d’Elisabeth ou de Will.  
> Je ne sais pas 29 : Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ?  
> Je suis désolé 3 : "Je suis désolé. C'est bien ça que tu voulais entendre ?"  
> La blessure de votre personnage : 10 : Trahison  
> Le défi des baisers : 41 : Un baiser pour empêcher la personne de parler  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°104 - Placer le mot ceinture  
> Les Prompts d'amour : 19 : "L'amour se mérite et tu ne mérites pas le mien."  
> Je ne peux pas 175 : Je ne peux pas porter cet accoutrement !  
> je t’aime 50 : Je t’aime et j’en suis malade  
> Citation loufoque 90 : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum.  
> Défi des adultes 213 - "Tu me prends si bien."  
> Le défi des prénoms : Prénom 33 : Jack  
> Nos personnages à la disney : Flynn Rider : Ecrire sur un voleur  
> Les personnages qu’on aime pas :19 : Votre personnage meurt  
> Première fois : que je sauve quelqu’un  
> Prompt par milliers : 102 : « Je dois vous/te faire sortir d'ici »  
> Qui est-ce : Est-ce un pirate   
> Collectionner les Pop : POP n°39 : Jack Sparrow Rhum : Ecrire sur Jack Sparrow ou sur un personnage qui aime le rhum  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : 97 : Le bruit des vagues (1/6)  
> 7 couples pour un thème :28 : Entre amour et haine (6/7)  
> Des défis à l’unité : Idée n°4 de Almayen: Multifandom Brisez le 4e mur !   
> Fan fiction de la mythologie : Énée, héros de la guerre de Troie - mythe romain Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur un personnage secondaire qui devient un personnage principal à la fin de l'histoire  
> 50 nuances de : Pirates des Caraïbes (2/50)  
> Shippez votre personnage : Jack Sparrow (2/15)  
> Si tu l’oses : 277. Corde  
> Dix façons d’être avec toi, PoTC, niveau grand malade (2/51)  
> 200 Citations de contes des royaumes : 172. « Tu dois avoir soif. »  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur une pirate  
> Fusionnons : 60 défis


	3. Jack & Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici mon troisième pairing !
> 
> Ce texte répond au défi 50 nuances de PoTC du Discord Paradisio di Dante
> 
> J’espère que cette vignette vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1 ) Fluff**

Ses longs cheveux blond vénitien en bataille et sa magnifique robe de mariée en lambeaux, Elizabeth Swann offrait un spectacle pitoyable. Un léger soupir échappa à Jack en la reconnaissant et ses yeux tombèrent malgré lui sur la broche ornée de pierres précieuses qui ornait la dentelle défraichie… Cela devait valoir une fortune.

« Jack… C’est le destin qui vous a amené à Port Royal justement aujourd’hui ! » s’exclama la jeune femme.

La poisse plutôt, songea le pirate avant de s’aviser des tremblements incontrôlables de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes transie, » soupira le pirate tout en enveloppant la jeune femme dans son lourd manteau.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le bijou de la jeune femme mais il ne chercha pas à le lui voler.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon ange ? Je vous croyais en pleine lune de miel avec Turner après un mariage mirifique… »

A ces mots, Elizabeth fondit en larmes et expliqua d’une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots que Beckett les avait interrompus. A la fin de son long récit, Jack soupira.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lizzie, on va retrouver votre damoiseau en détresse, » promit-il.

**2) UA ! (Et si Jack avait poignardé le cœur de Jones)**

Jack poignarda le cœur de Davy Jones sans le moindre mouvement d’hésitation. Le poulpe monstrueux laissa échapper un cri de pure souffrance qu’Elizabeth entendit à peine. Les yeux agrandis par l’horreur, elle en oublia son mari mourant et la bataille qui faisait rage. Elle ne voyait plus que Jack Sparrow.

Jack qui venait de se condamner à endosser la charge du poulpe. Jack qui, par ce geste, lui serait à tout jamais inaccessible.

Elle se précipita vers le pirate, le regard embué de larmes qui ne demandaient qu’à s’écouler.

« Jack… Non, ne m’abandonnez pas ! 

— Des regrets, trésor ? ironisa le pirate. Vous auriez dû y penser. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec incertitude et Jack désigna Will.

« Avant d’épouser Turner, » termina-t-il.

La boule dans la gorge d’Elizabeth et elle laissa ses doigts effleurer ceux du pirate.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ça… »

Un sourire moqueur lui répondit.

« Pour quoi Lizzie ? Pour l’avoir épousé ? Pour m’avoir condamné à mort ?

— Pour n’avoir pas compris avant que je vous aime, » murmura Elizabeth.

A ces mots, Jack se décomposa. Il ne s’était sacrifié que parce qu’il avait cru la jeune femme à jamais inaccessible et maintenant…

« Bugger, bugger, bugger, paniqua-t-il. Hey, tête de poulpe ! Reprends ton cœur ! »

Jack s’avisa alors avec horreur que l’équipage du défunt Jones s’approchait d’eux, psalmodiant que le Hollandais Volant devait avoir un capitaine.

« Il faut que vous partiez d’ici, souffla-t-il à Elizabeth avant de la pousser.

— Pas sans vous ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Sans l’écouter, Jack attacha des bouts autour de la taille de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers le canon.

« Je t’aime, » murmura-t-il lorsque la jeune femme s’envola dans les airs, la voile se déployant en une corolle autour d’elle.

Puis, il se retourna vers l’équipage monstrueux, prêt à affronter le destin auquel il s’était lui-même condamné.

**3) Angst**

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau te faire confiance, lâcha Will. Comment pourrais-je te croire après ce que tu as fait à Jack ?

— Tu ne le peux pas », répondit Elizabeth d’une voix morne avant de s’éloigner.

Jack se dissimula à la hâte dans la pénombre de l’entrepont du Black Pearl et suivit Elizabeth des yeux.

Sa meurtrière. Froide, égoïste, sans pitié. Un pirate.

« Si vous devez le faire, alors faites-le maintenant. »

La voix remplie de détresse de Will ramena Jack au présent et il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

Le poing de Will s’abattit contre le mur.

« Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot ! Tu me crois aussi niais ? Tu penses peut-être que je ne vois pas la manière dont tu la regardes ? Dont _elle_ te regarde, » ajouta Will dans un murmure douloureux.

Jack émit un son qui trahissait son malaise et Will le toisa :

« Je ne peux pas simplement regarder ailleurs et faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. Tu me l’as volée, Jack. Je te croyais mon ami mais la seule chose qui t’intéressait chez moi c’était Elizabeth. Ça a toujours été elle, n’est-ce pas ? »

Une fois de plus, Jack chercha comment se justifier mais Elizabeth ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Will. Je t’aime, mais je l’aime aussi. Ne me demande pas de choisir. »

Le pirate ne put retenir un mouvement de pure allégresse en entendant Elizabeth exprimer ainsi ses sentiments et Will le fixa avec mépris.

« Tu es aussi fourbe et menteur qu’elle. Vous vous méritez. 

— Will », tenta vainement Elizabeth tandis que le jeune homme s’éloignait.

Jack s’approcha d’Elizabeth, les mots d’amour qu’il n’avait jamais prononcés, prêts à jaillir.

« Je l’ai perdu », murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Le pirate ravala ses sentiments et la serra contre lui.

**4 ) L’antre de Davy Jones**

Il la voyait partout, tout le temps. Il revivait sans cesse le moment où il avait enfin gouté ses lèvres.

Le baiser langoureux tant espéré qui avait précédé la froideur de l’acier des menottes sur ses poignets.

Puis le Kraken… Son sabre d’abordage comme seul rempart contre les centaines de dents acérées du monstre… Il avait essayé mais il n’avait aucune chance, Elizabeth ne lui en avait pas laissé…

La douleur, le vide, la solitude.

La folie.

Puis elle.

« Jack, nous sommes vraiment là. »

Ses cheveux blonds encadrent son visage à la beauté parfaite, presque irréelle… Les autres s’activent autour d’eux mais il ne peut détacher son regard d’elle.

Lentement il se rapproche de sa meurtrière.

« Pourquoi ?

— Nous sommes venus pour vous sauver. »

**5) First Time**

Des frémissements, c’était ainsi que Jack les avait toujours appelés… Mais il ne les avait jamais éprouvés lui-même.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Elizabeth Swann.

**6) Crossover (Twilight)**

« Swann ? Vous savez où est Elizabeth ? » s’enthousiasma Jack Sparrow un peu décontenancé par les habits étranges de son interlocutrice.

La jeune et jolie brune qui lui faisait face haussa le sourcil et un sourire niais lui échappa.

« Non, non, non, vous n’avez pas compris, je m’appelle Isabella Swan.

— Mais quel rapport avec Lizzie ? Une cousine ? Une sœur ? Ce bon vieux gouverneur aurait-il fauté avec une femme de chambre ? » gloussa Jack.

Bella lui renvoya son éternel regard stupide et un peu bovin… Le sourire de Jack mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant ce dernier.

« Cette expression faciale me rappelle quelque chose… Tu serais pas une Turner plutôt ? »

Un regard vide répondit au pirate et il lâcha un « Blahhhh » retentissant avant de s’éloigner d’une démarche approximative.

« C’était qui ? » interrogea Edward, intrigué par l’allure dépenaillée de celui qui venait de s’adresser à sa tendre Bella.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, je crois qu’il cherchait une certaine Elizabeth Swan. La fille du Gouverneur selon lui ou je ne sais quoi… C’est amusant parce qu’il y a bel et bien eu une Elizabeth du côté de Charlie, je crois que c’était une sorte de prostituée dans les années 1700, la brebis galeuse de la famille, s’amusa Bella. Elle a fini pendue si je me rappelle bien. »

Edward inspira profondément le parfum délicieux de la chevelure de sa douce et tendre Bella et cette dernière oublia sur le champ l’étranger bizarre pour se consacrer au centre de son existence : son magnifique petit ami si parfait.

**7) UST**

« Ça n’aurait jamais marché entre nous…

— Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre, » rétorqua Jack, du tac au tac.

Leurs regards s’épousèrent et ils oublièrent un instant ceux qui les entouraient. Mue par un instinct primaire, Elizabeth s’approcha du pirate et il déglutit avant de la repousser.

« Une fois suffit, » lâcha-t-il, conscient que si elle s’approchait encore, il ne pourrait pas résister au besoin viscéral de l’embrasser qui lui tendait les tripes (et le bas-ventre).

Elizabeth se mordit brièvement la lèvre et cacha sa déception derrière un sourire de façade.

« Merci Jack, » lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle le pensait. En agissant comme il l’avait fait, le pirate l’avait empêchée de rompre ses vœux de fidélité avant que sa nuit de noces soit consommée.

**8) CrackFic !**

« Déjà ? L’ _OTP_ c’est pas prévu dans les dernières vignettes normalement ? s’étonna Elizabeth avant de blêmir. Rassurez-moi on est toujours son OTP hein ? Elle a pas viré Willabeth ?

— Non trésor, elle voulait juste fusionner des défis et comme on est sortis pour la semaine des couples, elle a décidé d’écrire sur nous. Elle a pas pu résister.

— Ah, ouf, à un moment j’ai cru qu’elle était devenue folle !

— Nope, pas plus qu’avant… »

Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir mi soulagé mi inquiet.

« Et, c’est quoi encore cette histoire de fusion et de défi ? Je veux dire, on s’est déjà tapé les 30 baisers et les 30 interdits, ne me dites pas qu’elle recommence ! »

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage de Jack.

« De manière complètement inattendue, apocalyptique, et digne des plus grands drama… Une petite sirène (ou un ange, je ne sais plus trop) a fait pouf et détruit le serveur où elle prenait _ses dettes_.

— Donc, elle va nous laisser tranquille ! » triompha Elizabeth.

Jack posa un regard rempli de compassion sur Lizzie.

« Trésor… Elle a trouvé un autre endroit pour les défis…

— Mais pourquoi elle fait ça… qu’est-ce que ça lui rapporte ? s’énerva Elizabeth, à bout de nerfs. Des points ? Des pièces d’or ?

— Rien d’autre que le plaisir de nous torturer… » insinua Jack en se tournant vers l’auteure.

Un large sourire salua cette déclaration et l’auteure (qui avait tout de même dû réécrire toute cette vignette pour coller à l’actualité… oui, toujours sur la brèche, telle BFM TV, !) s’exclama :

« Bienvenue au Paradisio di Dante, mes anges ! 

— Bugger… soufflèrent Jack et Lizzie d’une même voix avant de se retrouver dans un baiser aussi fougueux que langoureux et…

Ah mince ! Le quota de mots de la vignette est atteint.

**9) Smut**

« Est-ce que vous me pardonnez, Jack ? »

Le pirate frissonna en reconnaissant le timbre sensuel de sa meurtrière.

« Non. Vous n’avez pas idée de ce que j’ai traversé à cause de vous, cracha-t-il.

— Je n’avais pas d’autre choix, se défendit la jeune femme. Et vous auriez agi de la même manière si vous aviez été à ma place. »

Le pirate lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Trésor, je doute de vous pardonner un jour. Vous n’imaginez pas tout ce que j’ai eu envie de vous faire quand j’étais là-bas. »

Un frisson d’excitation remonta le long de l’échine d’Elizabeth et elle avala sa salive. Jack s’approcha d’elle, le regard étincelant.

« Vous aimez les fers, Lizzie ? »

Un bruit de chaine se fit entendre et le cœur d’Elizabeth accéléra tandis que les doigts chauds de Jack glissaient sur son poignet nu. Puis, le cliquetis des menottes.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être impuissante ? D’être livrée en pâture au bon vouloir d’une bête ? murmura Jack à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

— Vous ne me tuerez pas, répondit crânement la jeune femme.

— Il y a des choses pires que la mort… »

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent cette fois et le désir inonda le bas-ventre de la jeune femme.

« Qu’attendez-vous, dans ce cas ? Je ne chercherai pas à m’enfuir… » murmura-t-elle.

Jack laissa sa paume descendre jusqu’au fut de la jeune femme et elle retint son souffle alors qu’il glissait ses doigts à l’intérieur de son fut. Un sifflement échappa à Jack alors que sa main se couvrait d’humidité.

« Bugger… Vous êtes, vous êtes, chercha-t-il tout en insérant un doigt en elle.

— Un pirate, comme vous, haleta Lizzie.

— Les pirates prennent ce qu’ils désirent », murmura Jack.

Elizabeth grogna et écarta les cuisses, les yeux mi-clos.

« Alors, faites-le… » gémit-elle.

Jack se pencha sur ses lèvres, incapable de résister, et l’embrassa avec sauvagerie.

« Je ne compte pas me montrer doux… »

**10) Love**

Au moment où le Black Pearl se brisa sous la force des tentacules du Kraken, le cœur d’Elizabeth en fit de même…

Le regard fixe, la jeune femme se concentra pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle venait de tuer l’homme qu’elle aimait pour sauver celui qu’elle n’aimait plus.

Seulement, elle l’avait compris trop tard…


	4. Will & Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici mon 4eme pairing ! (et vous allez vite vous rendre compte que ce n’est pas mon favori…)
> 
> Ce texte répond aux défis 50 nuances de PoTC & 10 Façons d’être avec toi du Discord Paradisio di Dante
> 
> J’espère que cette vignette (assez acerbe hem) vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1 ) Fluff**

Will leva les yeux vers le grand escalier de marbre et sa mâchoire se décrocha à la vue de la fille du Gouverneur. Elizabeth était plus ravissante que jamais et la petite fille avec laquelle il jouait aux pirates (il n’avait jamais compris l’obsession d’Elizabeth pour ces hors la loi mais il était prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir) était bien loin.

« Will ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

La joie vibrait dans la voix d’Elizabeth et elle se précipita vers lui dans l’intention évidente de le serrer dans ses bras.

La bouche sèche, Will baissa les yeux et rougit vivement alors que son regard se posait sur le décolleté de la jeune femme. Troublé, il recula et s’empiergea dans la chaise qui se trouvait là, atterrissant sur les dalles froides du hall.

« Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Elizabeth en se penchant sur le jeune homme, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur la peau laiteuse de sa poitrine.

— Oui, merci, Miss Swann, je, je dois y aller, » bredouilla Will.

Elizabeth fronça le sourcil en le voyant s’éloigner à la hâte, claudiquant un peu en raison de sa chute. Puis, elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe et soupira. Elle avait pourtant dit à Estrella que le bleu ne lui allait pas au teint…

**2) UA ! (Modern)**

Will laissa tomber ses clefs et soupira. C’était toujours comme ça, quand ce n’était pas ses clefs, c’était son portefeuille… Il avait la poisse depuis qu’il avait failli se noyer dans le petit bassin de la piscine municipale lorsqu’il avait neuf ans.

« Salut, Will, ça va ? »

Un nuage de parfum subtil se répandit et les bras de Lizzie se refermèrent autour de lui. Will ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleureuse étreinte de la fille qu’il aimait depuis le cours élémentaire.

Elle s’écarta, laissant le jeune homme apprécier la manière dont sa petite robe noire moulait ses formes graciles et il songea avec dépit au T-Shirt déchiré et au short tâché de peinture qu’il avait passés à la hâte le matin.

« Je suis venue voir papa, expliqua Lizzie. Tu as fini les travaux dans son appartement ? C’est tellement chic de ta part de les faire. D’ailleurs, pour te remercier, je t’invite au resto, disons Samedi prochain ? »

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots s’étranglèrent dans sa bouche lorsque James, l’élégant fiancé de Lizzie, les rejoignit, glissant un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Je pense que le chèque que ton père a fait à Will est un remerciement suffisant. Ça mettra un peu de beurre dans les épinards, hein Turner ? C’est dur d’être au chômage par les temps qui courent, ajouta James, enfonçant le clou. Et, de toute manière, je te rappelle que nous sommes pris, Samedi.

— Ah oui, ton investiture à la mairie, soupira Lizzie avec un manque d’enthousiasme évident. Je suis vraiment obligée de venir ?

— Enfin, Lizzie ! Qu’est-ce que vont penser les gens si tu n’es pas là ?

— Ah oui, bien sûr… »

Will baissa la tête tandis que le couple s’engageait dans la cage d’escalier. Lizzie lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de disparaitre. Une fois de plus, il avait laissé passer sa chance.

**3) Angst**

Le baiser.

Will ne pouvait plus penser qu’à ça.

A la façon dont Elizabeth s’était collée à Jack, ses cheveux volant librement au vent, tandis qu’elle embrassait le pirate avec une passion dont il ne l’avait jamais soupçonnée capable.

A la manière dont elle avait caressé le bras du pirate tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus langoureux…

Il leva les yeux vers sa fiancée mais, le regard perdu dans un ailleurs, elle ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Will à la pensée que, sans doute, elle pensait à Jack et à leur dernier baiser.

**4) L’Antre de Davy Jones**

« Vous êtes quatre à avoir essayé de me tuer, l’un de vous a réussi, » lâcha Jack.

Will s’immobilisa net et il retourna vivement vers sa fiancée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il lut la vérité dans ceux d’Elizabeth. Le pirate ricana.

« Oh… Elle ne te l’a pas dit ? Vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter… »

Will ne prêta aucune attention à la suite des événements. Pendant des semaines, il avait cru qu’Elizabeth était tombée amoureuse de Jack, que c’était la raison de l’étreinte passionnée qu’il avait surprise… Alors qu’en fait, elle avait utilisé ses charmes pour piéger le pirate et le condamner à mort. Le jeune forgeron ne put retenir un frisson… 

Finalement, il n’était pas certain d’être soulagé par la vérité…

**5) First Time**

Les lèvres de Will remontèrent amoureusement le long du cou d’Elizabeth et la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

« Tu es sûre ? murmura Will.

— Un seul jour à terre contre dix années en mer, répondit la jeune femme. Je n’ai pas envie de laisser passer cette journée et d’attendre encore ma nuit de noces. »

Fébrile, Will commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et le visage d’Elizabeth se crispa brièvement à la vue de la large cicatrice qui barrait désormais son torse.

Conscient de son trouble, Will se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa avant de l’allonger maladroitement sur le sable chaud. Leurs souffles se rejoignirent tandis qu’ils se découvraient.

**6) Crossover ( Peaky Blinders)**

Tommy Shelby jeta son mégot d’une pichenette et se tourna vers le couple qui lui faisait face.

« Reprenons… Donc, vous dites que c’est un certain Davy Jones qui a infligé cette blessure à votre mari… »

Elizabeth hocha vigoureusement la tête, fortement impressionnée par l’homme aux yeux d’un bleu irréel qui se trouvait devant eux. Tout en Thomas Shelby respirait la puissance, le danger…

Le jeune homme surprit son regard et lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se lever.

« Bien, vous pouvez partir. Mais, n’oubliez pas de vous tenir à carreaux et de respecter les règles.

— Bien sûr, Mr Shelby, s’empressa de déclarer Will, visiblement soulagé de s’en sortir à si bon compte. Viens, Elizabeth. »

Le couple était presque arrivé à la sortie lorsque Tommy rappela Elizabeth.

« Mme Turner ? Vous avez laissé tomber ceci, » déclara-t-il en tendant un petit carré de carton à la jeune femme.

Tout en le lui remettant, il glissa à son oreille.

« Cette adresse, demain à cinq heures. Venez si vous en avez assez de la chiffe molle qui vous sert de mari. »

Les joues d’Elizabeth s’enflammèrent et elle fixa Thomas dans les yeux avant de se détourner.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? demanda Will.

— Oh rien d’important, il voulait juste s’assurer qu’on avait bien compris les règles, » mentit instinctivement Elizabeth.

Resté seul, Thomas sourit et se servit un bourbon.

Le lendemain à cinq heures, il ferait l’amour avec la ravissante Elizabeth Turner. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

**7) UST**

Elizabeth était à quelques centimètres de Will, son magnifique visage éclairé par la lueur des bougies dont ils se servaient pour éclairer la pièce. Les doigts gourds de Will bandaient maladroitement l’entaille de la paume de la jeune fille et il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Désolé, des mains de forgeron, elles sont un peu rudes.

— Non... enfin je veux dire si mais... je, ne vous arrêtez pas, » souffla-t-elle.

Elle était tellement proche. Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées semblaient être un appel au baiser et Will avança instinctivement son visage vers celui de sa compagne.

Leurs bouches étaient proches, tellement proches, à présent.

La main bandée d’Elizabeth saisit celle de Will et il sentit un frisson de désir monter dans son bas-ventre alors qu’elle faisait lentement glisser les doigts du jeune homme le long de sa gorge.

Alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, les doigts de Will rencontrèrent le métal froid de l’or de la Muerta.

**8) CrackFic !**

« Pourquoi elle m’a collée avec toi ? pesta Elizabeth. Elle aime même pas ce pairing ! Résultat : on se retrouve avec une série de vignettes plus gnangnan les unes de que les autres !

— Qu’est-ce que je devrais dire ? Je passe pour un idiot dans quasi tout ce qu’elle a écrit sur nous pour l’instant. On est canon, quand même ! protesta Will. Et on est le thème de février sur le forum. »

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard flambant de rage mal contenue.

« Parce que tu crois que j’en ai quoi que ce soit à faire de ton canon débile ? Attendre comme une cruche pendant plus de dix ans en torchant ton marmot, merci beaucoup les scénaristes ! Et voilà que Jess s’y met aussi ! J’en ai marre, puisque c’est comme ça, je change d’auteure ! »

La jeune femme s’immobilisa brusquement, songeant à ce qu’elle avait déjà traversé avec Sammy et Jen (quelle idée de la mettre avec James, elles voulaient qu’elle meure d’ennui ou quoi ?), au fait que Rosita ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture… Et Sammy l’avait aussi mise avec Beckett (la faisant passer une fois de plus pour la nympho de service).

« En fait, finalement, je crois que je vais retourner dans la précédente vignette de Jess, tenta Elizabeth.

— Celle où elle me compare à un veau ? grimaça Will.

— Celle où je suis avec Jack ! » lui asséna Elizabeth.

Will la fixa avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes.

« Mais… Elle a pas encore écrit le smut ! Je veux ma scène chaude, moi ! T’as pas le droit de partir maintenant. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers l’auteure :

« Pitié, sors moi de là… Une fois avec Will était LARGEMENT suffisante ! »

**9) Smut**

Laissant Henry et Carina dans la pièce voisine, Will et Elizabeth refermèrent la porte de la chambre où la jeune femme avait dormi seule pendant plus de vingt ans.

Là, enhardi par les années de séparation, Will se jeta sur la bouche de sa femme, la dévorant de baisers passionnés mais toujours un peu maladroits. Reprenant son souffle, il glissa ses mains avec délicatesse le long de la joue d’Elizabeth mais elle l’interrompit d’un geste péremptoire.

« Je crois que j’ai assez attendu, murmura-t-elle. Pour l’instant, ce ne sont pas tes caresses que je veux, mais toi. En moi. Ici. Sur le champ. »

Le choix des termes d’Elizabeth désarçonna brièvement Will mais la vision de la peau laiteuse qui se dévoilait devant lui eut vite fait de balayer son trouble et il la bascula sur le lit, lui offrant l’assouvissement qu’elle réclamait.

Il s’enfonça en elle d’un coup tant elle était humide. La sensation était incroyable… Gémissant de plaisir, Will tenta un va et vient. Au second coup de boutoir, il n’y tint plus et se lâcha dans un râle de bonheur avant de se laisser tomber, essoufflé, aux côtés d’Elizabeth.

« Je t’aime, lâcha-t-il.

— Moi aussi, » répondit Elizabeth avant de se rouler en boule sous les draps.

La prochaine fois, elle choisirait l’option « **avec** préliminaires ».

**10) Love**

La plus belle preuve d’amour qu’Elizabeth avait donné à Will avait été de l’attendre fidèlement pendant plus de vingt ans, laissant ainsi filer ses plus belles années de femme.

La plus belle preuve d’amour que Will aurait pu offrir à Elizabeth aurait été de la libérer de son serment. Mais, il ne l’avait jamais fait.

Finalement, l’amour, comme toute autre chose, était une histoire de perspective…


	5. Jack & Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici mon 5eme pairing ! 
> 
> Ce texte répond aux défis 50 nuances de PoTC & 10 Façons d’être avec toi du Discord Paradisio di Dante
> 
> J’espère que cette vignette vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1 ) Fluff**

Trempé comme une soupe et les cheveux dégoulinants d’humidité, Will offrait un spectacle pitoyable. Le jeune homme ne cessait de grelotter et, en dépit de la promesse qu’il s’était faite de ne plus jamais s’approcher de près ou de loin de Port Royal et de ses habitants, Jack sentit son cœur s’attendrir.

Il posa son lourd manteau sur les épaules de Will et lui tendit une flasque de rhum.

« Si tu me disais ce que tu faisais à bord d’une coquille de noix en plein milieu de l’océan ? suggéra-t-il.

— Eli, Eli, bafouilla Will.

— Elizabeth, oui, je me doutais que cette dangereuse demoiselle avait quelque chose à voir avec ta présence. Que lui est-il encore arrivé ? Enlevée ? En fuite ?

— Elle a rompu nos fiançailles, pour pouvoir épouser Lord Beckett », lâcha Will avant de fondre en larmes.

Jack dissimula son sourire. Décidément la donzelle était du genre volage. A la place, il tapota maladroitement le dos de Will.

« Allons, gamin, ça va aller… tenta-t-il. Encore un peu de rhum ? »

**2) UA ! (Prostitué)**

Jack, les yeux recouverts de khôl et ses atouts virils largement mis en avant, jeta un coup d’œil mauvais en direction du jeune michetonneur qui venait de prendre place sur son trottoir.

« Bugger ! » lâcha-t-il avec agacement.

Il était évident que l’intrus était un débutant, le genre de viande fraîche que les clients s’arrachaient. Sauf que Jack avait absolument besoin de faire deux ou trois passes afin de financer sa dose quotidienne de rhum.

Il s’approcha du gamin d’un pas chaloupé.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, petit. Ce genre de vie n’est pas pour toi. »

L’autre le gratifia d’un regard aussi bovin qu’innocent.

« Ma fiancée est retenue en otage par Mr Beckett et je n’ai pas assez pour la rançon, expliqua-t-il avec les accents du désespoir.

— Et c’est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour gagner de l’argent ? Offrir ton cul au premier venu ? »

Nouveau sourire niais.

Songeant que celui-ci était véritablement un idiot, Jack se pencha vers lui, l’air concerné.

« Le problème…euh…

— Will, William Turner, s’empressa de préciser ce dernier.

— Will. Donc, tu l’ignores mais c’est très dangereux de se lancer comme ça tout seul dans la rue… »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard si désemparé que Jack se sentit presque coupable de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Presque.

Songeant à l’argent facile que Will représentait, il passa son bras autour des épaules du gamin.

« Ecoute, ton visage m’est sympathique, je vais t’aider à pas te faire avoir et tout négocier pour toi, d’accord ?

— Oh merci, euhhh, commença Will, débordant de reconnaissance.

— Jack. Jack Sparrow, se présenta ce dernier en montrant son avant-bras couvert de tatouages. A cause de lui tu vois », précisa-t-il, exhibant l’oiseau gravé dans sa chair.

Will lui adressa un sourire. Quelle chance il avait d’avoir rencontré un aussi chic type que Jack ! A présent, il était sûr de sauver son Elizabeth.

**3) Angst**

Will agonise à quelques pas de lui.

Dans la main de Jack, le cœur battant de Jones. Les doigts du pirate se crispent sur la lame qu’il tient.

Quoi qu’il choisisse maintenant, Will et lui seront à jamais séparés et cette idée lui est insupportable…

**4) L’Antre de Davy Jones**

Etrangement, ce n’est pas le visage de sa meurtrière qui hante Jack sans relâche.

Ce sont l’air doux et le sourire naïf de Will… Heure après heure, jour après jour, le pirate se remémore toutes les occasions où il a trahi la confiance et la foi du jeune forgeron qui lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises.

Et, en guise de remerciement, Jack a tout fait pour lui voler sa fiancée…

Finalement, il mérite peut-être ce qui lui arrive.

**5) First Time**

Se soucier d’une autre personne que de lui-même, Jack n’en a pas l’habitude…Pourtant, à chaque fois qu’il voit le jeune Will Turner prêt à faire quelque chose de stupide (c’est-à-dire continuellement) il ne peut s’empêcher de s’interposer.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Jack est prêt à tout pour protéger quelqu’un. Y compris se mettre en danger.

**6) Crossover (Star Wars)**

Han et Jack s’adressèrent un regard méfiant tandis que Will et Luke se souriaient niaisement.

Han désigna Will d’un signe du menton.

« Tu as aussi ton gamin naïf à trainer, à ce que je vois. »

Jack roula des yeux.

« Au moins, le tien semble utile, l’ami, » lâcha-t-il en voyant Luke attirer un sabre laser jusqu’à lui en utilisant la Force.

Han haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Je me serais bien passé de tout ça… Même si j’avoue que j’en ai retiré un bénéfice inestimable… »

Ces mots attirèrent l’attention de Jack.

« Un trésor ? Un nouveau vaisseau ?

— La princesse Leia, sourit Han. C’est parce que Luke voulait la sauver que je me suis retrouvé embarqué là-dedans. Et elle a craqué devant mon charme légendaire. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire qu’il est possible que quelqu’un comme toi ou moi ait la fille ? Comment t’as fait ? »

Han lui adressa un sourire faraud avant d’admettre du bout des lèvres, désignant Luke.

« C’est sa sœur… »

A ces mots, Jack se retourna vers Will.

« Dis- moi, crois-tu qu’il soit envisageable que la respectable Mrs Turner mère ait profité d’une absence de ce bougre de Bottier pour fricoter avec … disons Weatherby Swann ? »

**7) UST**

« Non, n’insiste pas, Will ! Je ne te montrerai pas comment on fait l’amour à une femme en couchant avec toi, » s’énerva Jack.

Le jeune forgeron laissa son regard errer sur le corps à demi dévêtu de Jack et il rougit violemment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait… Depuis qu’il connaissait Jack, son bas-ventre ne cessait de se tendre. En fait, cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur le pirate. Son désir pour Jack était tel qu’il l’empêchait de réfléchir. Quelle idée de lui avoir demandé de lui apprendre à faire l’amour ! Il était évident que le pirate le trouvait maintenant stupide et niais.

Will fixa le torse couturé de cicatrices de Jack et, une fois de plus, son sexe réagit avec vigueur à cette vision. Jack surprit son regard et baissa les yeux vers l’entrejambe de son compagnon.

« Oh… lâcha-t-il. Dis-moi, Will, que veux-tu réellement de moi ? susurra-t-il en s’approchant du jeune homme, frôlant ses lèvres.

— Je, j’ai envie… de… bredouilla le jeune homme.

— De me sentir m’enfoncer au plus profond de toi », le provoqua Jack d’une voix rauque et sensuelle.

La bouche sèche, Will opina de la tête et Jack glissa sa main le long de la joue du jeune homme en une lente caresse. Will ferma les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres mais Jack s’écarta.

« Désolé, Will. Pas le bon gars. J’aime que les filles, » lâcha le pirate avant de sortir, laissant le jeune forgeron seul et frustré.

**8) CrackFic !**

« Encore moi ? Ça fait deux chapitres de suite ! Je proteste, s’insurgea Will. En plus, elle a osé me, me mettre sur un trottoir ! »

Jack lui adressa un sourire nonchalant.

« Et alors, moi aussi. De quoi tu te plains ?

— Mais je ne veux pas, beugla Will. Et, c’est irrespectueux pour Elizabeth de me mettre en couple avec d’autres personnages. 

— Parce que tu crois que Lizzie va se gêner ? Moi t’es mon quatrième partenaire… Mais, je dois admettre que j’adore ça. Mmmm celui où j’étais celui avec Lizzie, un peu sado-maso… »

Will blêmit.

« J’avais oublié le smut… Et j’ai dans l’idée que je vais prendre.

— Ah non, c’est moi qui vais prendre ! protesta Jack.

— Non mais, commença Will avant d’être traversé par une lueur d’espoir fou.

— Je vais te la mettre, précisa Jack. Et connaissant l’auteure, j’ai dans l’idée que ça va durer beaucoup plus longtemps que ta performance du chapitre précédent. »

De plus en plus blanc, Will chercha une issue des yeux. Mais, bien entendu, il n’y en avait pas…

« Allez viens petit, c’est l’heure du smut, » se réjouit Jack.

**9) Smut**

« Le prix de ton aide, c’est … » s’indigna Will.

Jack, un éclat lascif dans le regard, s’approcha de lui.

« Un homme comme moi a des besoins à assouvir… Alors, soit tu m’aides à le faire, soit ta demoiselle en détresse devra attendre que je me sois rendu à Tortuga.

— C’est du chantage ! » s’outra Will.

Jack sourit largement.

« Allons Will, un bon mouvement… Qui sait… Tu pourrais même adorer ça… »

Will, blême le fixa et Jack ajouta.

« Tic, tac… L’heure tourne pour la délicieuse Miss Swann … »

La mort dans l’âme, Will accepta et se retrouva nu et allongé sur la couchette du pirate. Jack lui adressa un regard lubrique et, après avoir enduit ses doigts d’une huile malodorante, commença à caresser la rondelle de son compagnon. Le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l’effet de la peur et de la honte, Will détourna la tête mais Jack l’obligea à le regarder.

« Je veux voir quel effet ça te fait… »

Lentement, il inséra l’un de ses doigts en Will qui frémit sous l’effet de la peur et de la douleur et Jack siffla entre ses dents.

« Plus étroit que la plus blanche des colombes… N’aie pas peur, le bon vieux Jack va bien s’occuper de toi… »

Le doigt de Jack s’enfonça plus profondément et Will laissa échapper un gémissement. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent ainsi, le pirate s’efforçant de préparer au mieux son jeune amant avant d’exhiber son sexe dur et gonflé. Les mains tremblant d’excitation, Jack enduisit son gland d’huile et le positionna devant l’anus que ses doigts avaient dilaté.

Un cri échappa à Will alors que le pirate s’enfonçait, progressant par à-coups jusqu’à se retrouver entièrement en lui. Là, il entama un lent va et vient. Perdu entre la souffrance et l’improbable plaisir qui montait en lui, Will sentit son propre sexe se tendre.

« J’étais certain que tu adorerais ça… » haleta Jack.

**10) Love**

Le jeune Henry avait réussi… Will était libre.

Une longue-vue à la main, Jack détailla la silhouette de l’ancien forgeron.

« Vous voulez y aller, Cap’taine Jack ? » lui demanda Gibbs.

Oh oui Jack voulait y aller… Il voulait les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras, leur dire qu’il était heureux pour eux quand bien même ça lui arrachait le cœur. Mais, il ne pouvait pas leur infliger sa présence. Will avait mérité son bonheur et Jack l’aimait assez pour ne pas risquer de l’assombrir.


	6. Philip & Angelica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici mon 6eme pairing ! 
> 
> Ce texte répond aux défis 50 nuances de PoTC & 10 Façons d’être avec toi du Discord Paradisio di Dante
> 
> J’espère que cette vignette vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

**1 ) Fluff**

La capitaine Angelica Malon, rejetonne secrète du redoutable Blackbeard leva les yeux vers le missionnaire dont le corps était exposé aux éléments depuis le début de leur voyage. A la vue de la peau brûlée par le soleil et les embruns du jeune homme elle baissa brièvement le visage.

« A boire… par pitié, » coassa le religieux.

Angelica frissonna et avala sa salive.

Les lèvres du supplicié étaient si sèches qu’elles étaient craquelées à de nombreux endroits. Philip passa la langue sur les crevasses, s’abreuvant de son propre sang. Ce spectacle eut raison de l’obéissance d’Angelica.

D’un geste rageur, elle arracha l’écuelle du matelot le plus proche et le remplit à ras d’eau douce. Sans se soucier de l’étonnement des marins, elle s’approcha de Philip et porta l’eau à ses lèvres. La main d’Angelica se posa sur la nuque brûlante du jeune homme et elle le guida jusqu’à la bienfaisante fraicheur.

« Là, doucement, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. Je suis tellement désolée de ce que vous subissez, si je pouvais, je…

— Merci, la coupa Philip d’une voix rauque. Soyez bénie… 

— Je suis désolée », répéta Angélica, caressant plus longtemps que requis la nuque du prêtre dans l’espoir de lui procurer un peu de réconfort.

**2) UA ! (Inquisition)**

« Combien de fois as-tu forniqué avec Satan ? »

La voix sèche de l’inquisiteur fit frissonner Angelica. Son interrogateur était jeune, tellement jeune…

« Je n’ai jamais… 

— Blasphématrice ! hurla Philip. Tu as été vue, t’offrant aux assauts du Démon durant la nuit. Buvant de l’alcool et psalmodiant des prières impies. »

Si sa situation n’avait pas été aussi désespérée, Angelica aurait éclaté de rire. Jack était peut-être sale mais de là à le qualifier de Diable…

« Ce n’est pas le démon mon Père, c’est Jack », tenta-t-elle.

Philip lui adressa un regard terrible.

« Ainsi, tu reconnais t’être offerte à Satan par l’intermédiaire charnel d’un certain Jack…

— Quoi ? Non », ragea Angelica avant de laisser échapper un chapelet d’injures en espagnol.

Philip se signa à la hâte avant de s’emparer d’un objet en forme de poire. Il adressa un signe de tête au bourreau silencieux qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et le sang d’Angelica se glaça en le voyant s’approcher d’elle.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque le bourreau déchira sa robe, exposant sa féminité aux regards des inquisiteurs réunis. Sans se soucier des coups de pieds qu’Angelica tentait de lui donner pour se défendre, le bourreau écarta les cuisses de la jeune femme et referma des fers autour de ses chevilles.

A présent terrifiée, Angelica entendit le jeune prêtre prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Inquisiteur Swift, procédez, » ordonna une voix venue des ténèbres.

— Que tu sois punie par où tu as péché, lâcha Philip avant d’enfoncer sans douceur la poire dans le vagin d’Angelica. Puisses-tu te repentir et être accueillie dans la Grâce de notre Seigneur. »

L’objet était glacé dans les chairs d’Angelica. Un bruit sinistre de vis se fit en entendre et la jeune femme hurla alors que, patiemment, Philip élargissait la poire centimètre par centimètre, jusqu’à ce que les os et les muscles de son intimité se disloquent…

**3) Angst**

Blackbeard était prêt à tout pour obtenir la larme de la sirène… Vraiment tout.

Alors qu’il ordonnait à son homme de main de maintenir l’étau sur la gorge de Philip, Angelica tenta d’arrêter son père. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais Teach la balaya comme un moucheron et le cœur d’Angelica s’arrêta de battre quelques secondes tandis que le cri de douleur de Syrena s’élevait.

Philip gisait sur le sol. Angelica n’avait pas su le protéger.

**4) L’Antre de Davy Jones**

Angelica regarda d’un air philosophe autour d’elle. L’Antre de Jones… Il fallait s’y attendre, après tout, elle n’avait spécialement consacré sa vie aux bonnes œuvres…

« Angelica ? Angelica Teach ? C’est bien vous ? »

La voix lui était familière, comme l’écho d’un souvenir lointain et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant, Philip, le tendre missionnaire qui avait navigué — à contrecœur — sur le Queen Anne en sa compagnie.

« Philip ? Mais… Que faites-vous au… »

Angelica était tellement stupéfaite qu’elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

« Au Purgatoire, compléta le jeune homme avec un zeste d’amertume.

— Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Angelica. Vous êtes un homme de Dieu, un missionnaire qui n’a jamais commis le moindre péché et

— Il faut croire que Dieu n’accorde pas la même valeur à toutes Ses créations, finalement, la coupa Philip. Mon amour pour Syrena m’a conduit droit ici. »

Angelica se troubla et ne put s’empêcher de se sentir coupable, sans elle, sans son terrible père…

« Mais, peut-être me suis-je trompé, ajouta Philip en posant un regard brûlant sur Angelica. Peut-être qu’en amenant ici, Dieu avait un autre dessein que celui de me punir…

— Lequel ? l’interrogea la jeune femme.

— Sauver votre âme et vous aider à rejoindre le Paradis, répondit Philip. Angelica, je sais que vous n’avez jamais été mauvaise. Teach était un démon, mais vous… La rédemption vous est encore possible. Voulez-vous que nous essayions ? »

Un espoir fou naquit en Angelica et elle baissa la tête avec humilité.

« Il n’y a rien au monde que je ne désire plus qu’obtenir le pardon pour mes péchés et trouver la paix, » murmura-t-elle, sincère.

Philip toucha son visage avec douceur, l’obligeant à le regarder et lui sourit avec une grande douceur.

« Dans ce cas, prions pour le salut de nos âmes… »

**5) First Time**

Depuis qu’il avait été touché par la Grâce, Philip Swift n’avait jamais connu les affres de la tentation charnelle. Mais, lorsqu’Angelica Teach s’agenouilla devant lui, la lourde croix d’or qui ne la quittait jamais se logeant entre ses deux globes de chair voluptueuse, le jeune homme sentit pour la première le désir naitre dans ses reins.

**6) Crossover (Le nom de la Rose)**

Le monastère bénédictin où Philip avait choisi de résider était franchement sinistre mais le jeune homme ne recula pas pour autant. Il avait trop péché en pensées tout d’abord, puis en actes en caressant les courbes ravissantes de Sœur Angelica, pour ne pas reconnaitre qu’il méritait l’austérité du lieu. Il devait déjà s’estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été purement et simplement excommunié comme Angelica…

Il se demanda fugacement ce qu’était devenue la pécheresse avant de secouer la tête. La tentatrice fourbe avait reçu un juste châtiment pour ses actes, son destin ne le concernait plus. D’autres prieraient pour son âme dévoyée…

Une certaine effervescence régnait dans le monastère quand Philip y pénétra et il comprit bien vite la raison de cette dernière. Guillaume de Baskerville, flanqué de son novice, était arrivé quelques heures avant lui… La réputation du franciscain le précédait et Philip baissa la tête dans l’espoir de passer inaperçu.

L’un des futurs condisciples de Philip passa la langue sur ses lèvres adipeuses et siffla.

« Le Diable a pénétré nos rangs… nos frères meurent les uns après les autres… Tu as mal choisi le moment pour nous rejoindre… »

Intrigué, Philip se tourna vers le moine mais celui-ci reprit

« Ta peau est blanche et parfaite… J’ai hâte de voir les marques du cilice sur des cuisses et le reste… »

Une vague de répulsion secoua le jeune moine en devenir et il s’écarta d’un mouvement maladroit, attirant sur lui le regard pénétrant de Guillaume…

**7) UST**

La pénitente venait chaque jour, son magnifique visage à peine dissimulé par le voile noir qu’elle portait. Le Père Philip Swift l’avait déjà remarquée à plusieurs reprises, frappé par l’expression extatique qu’avaient parfois les traits de l’inconnue durant ses homélies.

Ce jour-là, contrairement à ses habitudes, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le confessionnal et Philip ne put retenir un soupir, lorsque son tour venu, la voix rauque de la femme s’éleva.

« Pardonnez-moi mon père, parce que j’ai péché.

— Je vous écoute ma fille…

— Je désire un homme qui n’est pas disponible, murmura la femme.

— Convoiter le mari d’une autre femme est un péché, répondit Philip. Vous devez l’oublier…

—Angelica, » déclara la femme d’une voix pressante.

Philip sourit.

« Un prénom destiné à être béni de Notre Seigneur. Eloignez-vous de la tentation, ma fille, ne succombez pas aux affres de Satan.

— Chaque soir je me caresse entre les cuisses en imaginant que ce sont ses doigts qui me touchent, puis son sexe qui pénètre en moi, » souffla Angelica.

Philip avala brutalement sa salive, troublé malgré lui par les images que la voix sensuelle de la pénitente faisait naitre en lui.

« Il vous faut repousser ces pensées inspirées par le Démon et vous tourner vers Notre Seigneur. Priez au lieu de vous adonner au péché de chair, lui conseilla-t-il avec une pointe de brutalité.

— Je ne puis ! Cet homme m’obsède ! Je rêve de le sentir en moi, je ne puis plus penser qu’à cela…

— Evitez-le dans ce cas, cela vous aidera à éloigner la tentation.

— Je ne peux pas, il me faudrait renoncer à toute dévotion, » souffla Angelica.

Philip se crispa dans l’étroit confessionnal.

« Vous, vous, balbutia-t-il.

— J’ai envie de vous accueillir en moi, Père Swift, d’éprouver la vigueur de votre organe et de recevoir votre semence… »

Philip se leva à la hâte, crucifix en main. Il s’était trompé sur Angelica… Elle n’était pas sa meilleure dévote mais l’envoyée de Satan…

**8) CrackFic !**

« Ai-je vraiment l’air d’une grenouille de bénitier ? Pourquoi faut-il que dans les trois-quarts de ses histoires, elle me présente soit comme une novice portée sur la luxure, soit comme une dévote ?

— Dans l’UA ! tu es une sorcière », lui fit remarquer Philip, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Angelica adressa un regard noir à son compagnon du jour.

« Ah oui, j’oubliais… Elle aime aussi me torturer… Franchement, j’espère que cette collection idiote de vignettes va vite s’arrêter ! »

Philip le regarda d’un air songeur.

« Au final, t’as préféré quoi ? Le moment où le dragon t’a cramée quand tu étais avec Jack ou celui où j’ai écarté la poire du pape que j’avais enfoncée en toi ? »

La fureur d’Angelica redoubla à sa question :

« Je démissionne ! Je ne passerais pas une vignette de plus avec cet abruti. Ni avec qui que ce soit d’autre d’ailleurs ! »

**9) Smut**

Depuis que le missionnaire avait été amené à bord du Queen Anne, Angelica ne parvenait pas à le chasser de ses pensées. Son corps mince mais musclé, sa bouche bien dessinée, ses grands yeux clairs... Evidemment, elle avait conscience qu’il avait fait vœu de chasteté mais au lieu de la rebuter, l’idée qu’il soit vierge l’excitait encore plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre au sang, vaguement honteuse des désirs que Philip Swift faisait naitre en elle : détourner un prêtre de sa vocation, c’était péché.

Ses pas la portèrent cependant jusqu’à la cabine dans laquelle le jeune homme était retenu captif et elle entra à l’intérieur, prenant soin de verrouiller derrière elle.

« Pourquoi m’avez-vous enlevé ? Relâchez-moi, par la Grâce de Dieu ! »

Angelica, bouche entrouverte, le contempla sans retenue. Il était tellement beau, tellement jeune…

« Je sais que vous êtes bonne, continua le jeune homme. Vous n’êtes pas comme ce Blackbeard, je l’ai vu. S’il vous plait, laissez-moi partir. »

La manière presque suppliante dont il s’adressait à elle excita encore plus la jeune femme et elle s’approcha de Philip.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, commença-t-elle. En revanche, je peux adoucir les conditions de ta réclusion… »

Philip la regarda sans comprendre et Angelica se débarrassa de son chemisier d’un geste décidé, exhibant sa poitrine opulente et ferme aux yeux ébahis du jeune homme.

« Je, je, je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-il. Vous, je suis un homme de Dieu. »

Angelica se saisit de la main de Philip et la posa sur son sein.

« Tais-toi et touche-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Je veux que tu les mettes dans ta bouche et que tu les lèches… »

Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa alors que, comme toujours depuis qu’il était entré au séminaire, Philip obéissait…

**10 ) Love**

Le désespoir de Philip à l’idée que l’on puisse faire du mal à la sirène était aussi poignant que sincère.

Le hurlement de la sirène en voyant le corps de Philip s’effondrer sur le sol remua Angelica jusqu’au plus profond de son âme.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Angelica comprit ce qu’était l’amour.


End file.
